


Rub Me The Right Way

by KatLeePT



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genie longs for Aladdin to rub him the right way just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub Me The Right Way

        No one's touch has ever felt like my new Master's. I've been gripped with frightened, trembling hands and been rubbed almost raw by dirty, greedy fingers. I've been slapped. I've been thrown. I've had my lamp held so tightly that it's felt as though my Master's hands have been gripped around my very neck, squeezing the eternal life out of me if it were possible. But I've never been caressed.

        He holds me gently against him some days, clinging to my lamp even when he sleeps, and sometimes instead of the Princess' name, it's mine he breathes as he dreams. His fingers have not been hard against my golden lamp since the very first day we met, and he's only touched me roughly when he's been scared and in danger of losing his life or those he loves.

        I know he counts me amongst that number, but still he doesn't look at me in the way I yearn for him to gaze at me. He considers me his best friend, and indeed, he's never had a friend like me and never will again. I am one of a kind; we both know that. But what he doesn't know, and what I won't allow him to discover until the time is right and he's ready and waiting with open eyes, arms, and heart, is that I'll never look at him as only a friend or my Master.

        I started falling in love with Al the very first moment I saw him. I've never paraded around for any one else as I do for him, and it's never bothered me before when a Master turned his back to me. Yet, with Al, it's different. I want him to be happy, and I want to be the one who puts that charming smile upon his handsome face. I don't want it to be because of the Princess or because his little, chattering monkey friend. I want him to be happy because of me.

        But, like all the others, he doesn't want me just for me. He relishes what I can do for him, and though he'll never ask me to grant him all the riches or the power in the world, I know he wouldn't look at me in the same light if I ever lost my magick. He'd still be my friend, but he wouldn't turn to me every time for everything as he does now. His big, brown eyes wouldn't shine up at me in breathless admiration. I'd be just another of his pack, no more important to him than Carpet or Abu.

        As it is, he knows he's never had a friend like me, and he realizes how lucky he is to have me in his life and on his side. He knows he couldn't do half the things he's done to impress the Princess Jasmine without my assistance, and every time he's gone too far and failed to impress her, it has been I who have helped him to find his way out of her disdain and back to pleasing her again. If the boy wasn't so sweetly naive, he might start to wonder how I always have the answers to the lady's heart, but I can't let him know the truth. I can't let him know that I know the way to Jasmine's heart because it is the same way to mine, and especially not that he holds the key to my heart just as he caresses my lamp.

        I'm naked in the shower, belting out the lines to one of my favorite songs when he reaches out and rubs me. "I'm a Genie in a bottle, baby! Come on and . . . " It's an immediate reaction. I can't help it. I'm bare naked as his hand caresses me, and heat enflames me from the top of my head all the way through my pointed toes. Stars shoot out of my toes, and my black beard curls so that it nearly slaps me in my hot and bothered face.

        " . . . rub me the right way," I moan, clinging to my shower curtain. I'm so hot and hard all of a sudden that my blue skin has turned red. I dismiss the shower and soap suds with a wave of my hand, but before I can dress, he's rubbing me again. I shrug and let go, teleporting out of the lamp with smoke curling all around me. He's certainly rubbed me the right way yet again, but I know I can't let him see the effect he has on me.

        "Genie," Aladdin calls my name, and I bite back a moan as I look down into his charming face. He seems to get sweeter and more handsome every time I see him. I've heard some women talk about his being so sweet that they could eat him before, and though I've heard that same line about other men countless times in the past, I've only ever agreed with it when it's come to my Al.

        For a moment, I toy with the thought of his being food. If he was food, I could eat him easily, then recreate him and eat him again. He'd never have to know the truth of what he was or feel the way he does for that dratted Princess. Jasmine has no idea how incredibly lucky she really is. I'd swap places with her in a heartbeat, even if doing so meant losing all my magick, and have thought about it more times than I'd like to admit. If I could take her form without her ever showing back up, he'd never know the difference, and Aladdin would be mine forever.

        Yet I'll do none of that for it wouldn't be fair to Al. It would be akin to placing him in a prison. It would strip him of his most basic freedoms, and I've been in chains too many centuries to ever consider imprisoning any one of my own free will. I will not trap him or cage him or trick him in any way, but I will be here for him forever. I'll be right here by his side, in our lamp, hoping that one day he'll wake up and realize that I can give him more and make him far happier than the Princess ever can.

        The smoke circles around me, but I can tell from his widening, chocolate eyes that he's noticed the heat pulsating in my smoky, blue tail where the crotch of my legs would be if I were a man. I'm reminded again of how enchantingly adorable he is when he blushes. "Did I get you at a bad time?" he manages to ask, his squeaky words barely a breathe above a heated whisper.

        "Not at all," I say, grinning and wrapping the smoke more closely around me. "I was just bathing."

        "Sorry," Al mumbles and blushes more deeply.

        "You could join me," I offer. I know already what his reaction will be, though he has no clue as to why I make these little suggestions. He thinks it's just to bother him, and he'll never learn the truth until he's ready to embrace it and me along with it.

        "No," Aladdin says quickly, rubbing the back of his head. "No, thanks, Genie. I think I'll stick to the pool." He blushes again at his words, and I know he'd be beet red from the top of his curly, black hair all the way through to his bare feet if he had any idea that I've watched him bath many a night under the hot Arabian sky. The sun glows on his tanned skin during the daytime, but the moon's silver light caresses his bare flesh in a loving way that, so far, I can only dream of getting to do myself.

        "So . . . You rang?" I press, wanting to know what's got him bothered this time, besides the heat growing between us of course.

        "It's Jasmine," he answers with a defeated shrug. "I've done made her upset again."

        I sigh, float down to him, and wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Tell me about it, kid," I instruct, taking a pipe out of my mouth and blowing smoke rings. I'll pull him out of this one, too, as I always do, but I wish fervently yet again, as I listen to his latest tale of woe, that he'd look my way. If he'd try this old Genie just once, he'd find out that I'm nowhere near as picky or easily upset as the Princess. He'd find out how much pleasure I can really give him, and he'd never be sad again a day or night in his life for I'd always keep him happy if only he'll ever just rub my bottle the right way.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
